The Loud-est Relationship
by ieatsmiledip
Summary: Starting with Lucy, the kids of the Loud family begin to act and feel strange. What will result? P.S. I won't spoil anything but keep in mind that it definitely deserves this rating (M) or maybe higher.
1. Chapter 1

**ieatsmiledip here! I also like Loud House, so I thought I'd give writing for it a try! I'm not really sure if Lincoln will break the third wall like in the show, so we'll see how that turns out. Now to stop spellcheck from correcting "Leni" to "Lenin"...**

"It's another chaotic Saturday in the Loud house. Lily's being tended to by Lisa, who's allowing her to watch as she tries to invent a new form of green energy. The twins are arguing over use of the barely functioning sink, Lola needing to wash her face and Lana attempting to fix the pressure with her signature wrench. Lynn is playing roller hockey in the hall as Luna rocks out on her electric guitar, oblivious to Luan practicing a new comedy routine with the semi-sentient Mr. Coconuts. Lori is in her and Leni's room squealing and giggling over the texts Bobby is sending her while Leni combs her hair in the mirror. And that means it's the perfect time to relax and read comic books in my underwear!" Lincoln said, flopping down onto his bed with his favorite edition of Ace Savvy.

"You forgot me," Lucy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAH!" Lincoln screamed, falling to the floor and dropping his comic.

"Sigh. Forgotten once again."

Lincoln got up and dusted himself off. "What do you need, Luce?"

"Could you help me find a phrase that rhymes with 'perfectly lovable'?"

Lincoln thought for a while, trying to think of a rhyme. "How about, 'inadvertently huggable'?"

"Thanks Lincoln," Lucy said.

"By the way Lucy, why are you using the word 'lovable'? You usually hate things that have to do with love," Lincoln questioned.

Lucy blushed. "Oh, it's nobody."

Lincoln looked puzzled. "Lucy, I asked why, not who. What's going on?"

Lucy looked panicked. "Uh, I've already said too much! Thanks again!" she said as she melted into the shadows and disappeared into the air vent.

 _The girls need to know about this!_ Lincoln thought. _I'd better go tell them._

 **That's the end of chapter 1! Who is Lucy's crush? How will the girls react? Find out in the following chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ieatsmiledip here! This story is sort of an AU of the episode Back in Black, so don't be alarmed if you see some similarities. But it definitely won't be the same overall...**

Lincoln blinked and ran into the hall. He sped down the hallway, knocking on each sister's door as he went. All of his sisters opened their doors and stepped out, except Lucy.

"What's up, bro?" Luna said.

"Emergency meeting! Now!" Lincoln said.

Everybody crammed into Lori and Leni's room, whispering hurriedly.

"What happened?"

"Why are we here?"

"If I'm Leni, who are you?"

Lincoln stood up and cleared his throat. "Guys? I called you here today because of something very important."

"Get to it already! I have a pageant to plan!" Lola said.

Lincoln took a deep breath. "I think Lucy has a crush."

"EEEEEEEK!" The girls squealed, dancing and hugging.

"Who do you think it is?" Lori said, the girls growing quiet.

"Maybe it's Rusty's little brother, Rocky? They're about the same age." Lincoln suggested.

Lola looked disgusted. "What do you know about matters of the heart? Get him out of here!" Lola commanded, pointing at Luna.

She shrugged and pushed him out the door, stopping when Lincoln was out in the hall. "You know how it is bro. Best not to upset Lola." She backed into the room and slammed the door with a bang. Lincoln retreated to his room, a little confused.

 _I wonder what they're talking about,_ he thought.

 **Lori and Leni's Room**

"Okay girls, we need to help Lucy, stat!" Lori said. "What can you girls do?"

"I'll work on makeovers!" Lola said. "Leni, can you help me?"

"Sure!"

"I'll do recon! We need to figure out who Lucy likes!" Lynn said.

"I'll help!" said Luna.

"Conthider me in attendance," Lisa lisped.

"Lana? You watch Lily. Luan, you're with me in mission control," Lori said. "Time to get this show on the road."

 **Sorry it's short! I try my hardest to get a good chapter out quickly, so bear with me!**


End file.
